


temperate climes

by kaberett



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/pseuds/kaberett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's few situations a cup of tea won't improve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temperate climes

Cordelia wraps her hands around the warm cup and leans back into the chair, silently listing planets she's worked on that were colder than this. She aches with missing the baking heat of Beta; with the knowledge that no amount of silk brocade will protect her from the draughts; with the desire for loose drapes in place of her stiff layers.

Alys pauses delicately, lifts an eyebrow minutely.

Cordelia sighs, watches the steam curl away from her face, and pulls herself upright and into attention. "The Vorrutyer family history," she says, and sinks back into her programme of acclimatisation.

***

It is summer and Miles is six and Cordelia bites her lip watching the four of them - Elena, Miles, Gregor, Ivan - tearing down the slope toward the lake. The air is still: Cordelia notes with some surprise that she is uncomfortably warm.

Alys has relaxed significantly in the years since their first meeting, and regards Cordelia with a look that would once have intimidated, and now seems rather an invitation to conspiracy.

"The ice-house, perhaps?" she asks.

When the children return, their shadows wavering before them in the heat of the evening, they are greeted with a jug of strawberry lemonade.

**Author's Note:**

> For [cold drink on a hot day](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/147488.html?thread=6764064#cmt6764064) and [hot drink on a cold day](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/147488.html?thread=6764320#cmt6764320).


End file.
